Henry Williams
Henry Williams (ヘンリーウィリアムズ, Henrīu Uiriamuzu), ''better known as Sherman (シャーマン'' ,Shāman), is the captain of the Forest Pirates and the newest Shichibukai member. His bounty is 570,000,000. Personality Henry is a very stubborn and impaitent young man. When he has made up his mind, he never changes it. Henry is very fond of treasure and valuable stuff, especially crystals, and is very known for his large galleons stored with treasure he either robbed or found. Henry is very known in the black market, because of all the auctions he's been too. He has also appeared on many slave auctions. He is mostly serious, and when he's fighting, he tries to enjoy the fight if he sees that possible. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares a little for his crew. His goal is to become the pirate king and find the One Piece, and becoming the strongest man in the world. Appearance Henry is an avarage tall, muscular man with black spiky hair and green eyes. He has a jade ring on his right ear, and a ruby ring on his left. He wears a pure gold necklace with a crystal shaped diamond. He wears a black and green captain's coat with a white half open pirate shirt underneath, red pants, green boots and is slightly tanned. Background Henry came from an island in West Blue called Ralphador. Ralphador is known for its wealth and fortune, and it is said to be the richest island of all. He was born in the royal family of Ralphador. Even though he was given what he wanted, he didn't want to be rich without hard work. Henry would go to the outskirts of the town many times, where there was a garden wich was ment to be haunted. The first time he saw the garden, he had gone in. There were many traps there, but he barely got through unharmed. There, with a fountain wich sprouted pure gold liquid, sat a girl with a pure white dress and watching a plant. When he saw the fountain, he was about to get as much he could, but the girl told him to sit beside her. He did as she said, and she asked for his name. He told her his name, and she told her name was Afrodite. Henry asked what she was looking at, and she told him she was waiting for a fruit to grow. Henry asked if she didn't think it was boring just sitting there. She said it wasn't, because she had gotten a message that if she waited patiently, she would be awarded. Henry didn't understand, but sat down himself. He sat there to late in the evening, and told her he had to go home. He then came back every morning and stayed there untill night. Everyday for three years. Then, suddenly, it sprouted two strange fruits. Then Afrodite said that they had finally been awarded and took one of the fruits. She then suddenly told Henry to take the other one. She told him it was Devil Fruits. Henry hesitated for a moment, but took the fruit under his jacket. Afrodite ate it. She then said good bye, and was about to go. But Henry called for her and asked if she knew how true freedom felt. She didn't understand, but Henry then told her that the seas was filled with enemies and slavery, but if you became strong enough, you would be granted freedom and joy. Afrodite then understood, and became the first person to join Henry's crew. Crew 'Major Members' '"Angel Of Justice" Afrodite (Bounty: 210,000,000): '''Afrodite was the first member to join the Forest Pirates, and is the musican of the crew. She plays a giant harp Henry bought for her when they're partying on the main ship, but when she's on islands or such, she always brings a portable harp with her. She has eaten the Hito Hito No Mi: Moderu Tenshi (Mythical Zoan Type), wich gives her the ability to transform into an angle. When she has transformed, she is able to glow light from her body wich is able to heal other people. She is also able to sing like an angle, and immobilize her enemies. Her major attack is the Light Arrow, wich is a bow and arrow wich shoots "arrows of judgement". When someone is hit by the arrows, they will be "judged" by the heavens. If the body starts to burn, the victim will perish in hell, but if it starts to glow, the victim will be taken to the heavens. She is a beliver of the christianity wich is against killing and even harming, so she has only killed people with this attack. She has long pure white hair wich reaches her knees, and usually covers her left eye. Her eyes are light blue, and she wears a golden bracelet were it stands "Long Live Jesus". She wears a traditional old greekern cape and a crown of red roses. She keeps her outfit when she transforms, but the roses become pure gold and she gets a halo floating over her head. She also wears a pair of golden sandals. '"Gold Eye" Leon Newgate (Bounty: 550,000,000): 'Leon Newgate was the second person to join the crew, and is the vice-captain of the Forest Pirates and the grandson of Edward Newgate. Leon Newgate is pretty much in comand because Henry is very often in his captain's cabin and relaxing. Although he isn't the captain, he also wears a captain's coat. He wears a yellow sweather underneath, and some yellow pants. He also wears a black pair of boots. He has eaten the Denkou Denkou No Mi (Logia) wich makes him a lightning man. His left hand is able to send electro shocks, such as shock waves, paralyzis shocks, shock grenades, etc. and he is able to pulverize anything he touches with his right hand with electricity. '"Mad Doc" Benjamin Lee (Bounty: 370,000,000): '''Benjamin Lee is the third person to join, and is the doctor of the crew. He is a very tall and muscular man at maybe 239cm. He has black flat hair reaching his neck and his forehead, and it looks like a mowed lawn. His eyes are round and has very thick eyelashes. He usually wears a plain black sweather with a red doctor coat above. He wears white pants and red shoes. He usually has a pair of black gloves in his pocket. He takes them on when he's in battle or is treating a patient. He wears a doctor's mask around his neck. He has eaten the Ishi Ishi No Mi (Paramecia) wich gives him the ability to either heal or damage spots he touchs. This both gives him the upper hand in battle and in surgery, but he cannot damage or heal the brain or the hearth. Even though he was given the epithet "Mad Doc" doesn't mean he's mad. He is a person who cares for others, even though he might look like it. He puts his entire soul into surgery's, and has only mistaken once. That had been when one of his crewmates almost was burried in lava by Akainu. After that, he went weeks being depressed. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Category:Characters